Conan and the bowser cup
by Finalcool720
Summary: Conan Edogawa and the detective boys get invited to the Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Peach.Conan gets to be a kart racer and a. crime happens and its up to Conan to solve it. with the detective boys and ran and Agasa are their too
1. Conan and the invitation

i do not own detective conan or mario Kart ans this is just for fun

Chapter 1

It started with a letter.Ran got the mail and saw it was for Conan.Ran gave the letter to Conan.Conan read the letter and headed to professor agasa.Ran noticed Conan left the letter and read it."Hello Conan Edogawa as a thank you for saving me when I was in Japan I inivte you to the mushroom kingdom with your friends from Princess Peach"."Ps Also we will be having a kart racing tornement. Conan and you can particpate if you want so make sure to bring a kart racer".

After Ran read the letter I better go give this to Conan and left for professor agasas.Ran arrived at professor agasa's and habira ai answered."Hi Ran here to see Kudo who promised to stay a child so he stays safe Habria said""Yeah he forgot the letter from the princess you saved Ran said"."Oh sorry about that Conan said"."So your making a kart for the comptition Ran said"."Well i am not professor agasa is and were telling the rest of the detective boys tomorrow at school Conan said"."Alright lets go home Conan ran said"."I would like to spend the night Ran Conan said"."Alright Kudo I mean Conan don't forgot to eat dinner Ran said"As she left.Conan and Habira order take out and then went to bed.

The next Moring Conan woke up before Habira and saw the finished Kart racer.It was green and had a yellow trim like the detective boy badge.It Had Ce on the front for conan edogawa.Conan could tell the engine was impressive.Conan set in the drivers seat and turend the key.Conan then heard Habira cough as he was about to drive off to try out the kart.Conan turend off the ignation and got out of the kart.

After school Conan showed the detective boys the kart and told them of the letter."Cool we get to see princess peach again ayumi said".Genta and mitsuhiko just blushed because they had a cush on her.Ran stopped by and thought the kart was cool.

A few days later Conan,Ayumi,Genta,Habira,Ran,Mitsuhiko,and professor agasa arrived at the mushroom kingdom.Toad met them and brought them to the peach's castle.Conan and friends were greated by princess peach."Conan your Kart arrived a few days ago Would you like to practice on the castle course while our friends settle in Peach asked"."Alright Conan said" as the others followed Toad into the castle.

Conan and peach got in their karts and drove onto the castles track."Conan its a one lap race around the track Peach said"."Got it and thoose boxs are power ups Conan said"."Right peach said".

The race begin Conan was in first and was hit with a blue shell.Peach was then in the lead but Conan got turbo and was in first.Peach hit a banna pell that conan used.Conan was about to get hit with a blue shell but got an invincibility star power up.Conan won the race and peach came in second."Nice Job Conan peach said."Thanks peach Conan said" as they headed in the castle."Conan the racer banquet is in an hour so their is a suit for you in your room Peach said".Got it Conan said"Conan entered his room and changed for the racers banquet.Conan entered the ballroom and bumped into Bowser.

to be contuned

hope you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2 the Kart tournament begins

I do not own Detective Conan and Mario Kart and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The ballroom felt quite as Conan bumped into Bowser.He noticed someone pick up a cigar case that bowser dropped and walked away."Sorry about that the name is Conan Edogawa"He said.Bowser nodded taking a badge out of his pocket and placed it on Conan's suit.He noticed it was Bowser's face.Bowser nodded for Conan to follow him.

He did and noticed at Bowser table leather recliners and a cigar cases in front of each seat.He took a seat at the center recliner as Bowser sat next to him."The name is Bowser kid since , I won the last cup this is now named the Bowser cup"He said.He nodded watching as Bowser opened the cigar case.He watched as Bowser lit a cigar.Conan took the cigar and tossed it as it exploded.Bowser was shocked as Conan noticed someone running away.

Bowser ruffled Conan's hair "Thanks kid for saving me"He said.Conan nodded and opened each cigar case and found them empty."I am sure Bowser they will try again"He said.Bowser thought about it as Wario came over and took a seat.Conan watched as he offered Bowser a cigar.Bowser waved his hand because of what happend.Wario took a puff of the cigar himself and relaxed.Conan watched as princess peach went on stage.

"Hello everyone and Welcome to the bowser cup in name of last year's champion"She said.Bowser stood up and went on stage and waved and sat on a throne on stage.Conan watched carefully the stage as Bowser was siting on the throne."The courses are as follows Rainbow road , Royal Raceway , Bowser's castle , and the final course will be a surprise"Peach said.

Bowser nodded as peach left the stage.Conan noticed Toad brought him a drink.Conan watched as Bowser drank it he could tell Bowser got drunk quickly.Conan smelt flames and noticed the throne was on fire.Conan thought "dam it"as he rushed on to the stage.He noticed Bowser was asleep.He took a glass of water from the Table where Mario was siting.He tossed on to Bowser who woke up.Bowser got off the throne in time.Bowser nodded thanks to Conan.Conan looked around the room and noticed looks from Mario , Wario , Toad , Peach , and Luigi.Conan bumped off the stage and took Haibara's hand.

Haibara looked at Conan and shrugged her shoulders.She noticed they were where everyone's karts were kept."Conan what did you have in mind"She asked.Conan nodded taking a pair of pillers."Someone is trying to murder Bowser, I have Five suspects or six if I include bowser"He said.Haibara nodded and leaned against a wall."I see Conan take out all the karts except the suspects and your kart"She said.Conan nodded and smiled "Will you help"He asked.Haibara rolled her eyes " No idiot that's a crime but not as bad as trying to murder someone"She said.

Conan nodded as she looked at the badge."What Haibara"He asked.Haibara removed the badge and smashed it.Conan held his head "What happened"He asked.Haibara picked up the badge and placed it in Conan's hands.Conan noticed the technology in the badge."I see Bowser brainwashed us with these badges"He said.Haibara repaired the badge and placed it back on the suit.Conan chuckled and nodded heading back inside after kissing Haibara on the check.Haibara blushed as she went back inside.

Conan noticed the suspects each had a badge with Bowser's face."Night Bowser"He said heading to his room.Bowser nodded laughing at a joke Mario told.Haibara looked to Conan and followed him.Conan entered his room as Haibara came with him."Haibara keep an eye on our kart"He said and feel asleep.Haibara nodded and kissed Conan good night and went to her room.

The next Morning Conan watched as his kart was being looked over.He was drinking his coffee and ready to get first in Rainbow road.He placed his helmet on his head after the check was done.He drove his kart on the track.He looked at his rivals in the race and heard the start.He paced Bowser , Mario , Peach , Toad , and Luigi and Got first.He avoid blue shells by getting the invincibility stars.He dodge banana peels and kept first place.He made it to the finish line after three laps.Conan smirked as Bowser came in second and Toad was third.After the first course Bowser had a mean look at Conan.Haibara noticed taking a photo "I'll show that to Conan"She thought heading to the kart pit station.

End of Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
